


Pianist's Fingers

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus finds out that his boyfriend plays piano, and decides to put this knowledge to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianist's Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Pomeroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Pomeroy/gifts).



> this was written as a holiday gift for tumblr user clarabell-grey. they requested: "Humanstuck. Cronus had decided he’d pop on down to his boyfriend Kurloz’s house. Uninvited of course. He walks right on in and there he finds Kurloz, playing the piano beautifully. Cronus wasn’t aware of this talent, and insists Kurloz teaches him. Somehow this ended with them going at it on top of the grand piano." 
> 
> It deviates a little bit from the prompt and goes in a more fluffy direction. I hope you enjoy it, and happy holidays, all!

“Goddamn it, Kurloz, open this door,” Cronus complained, standing on the snowy porch and blowing on his hands to try to warm them up. He’d been knocking for what felt like ages, honestly, and sure this was a surprise visit, but that was just something good boyfriends did for one another. A little casual drop-in, some Christmas cookies pilfered from one’s little brother all wrapped nicely with a big red bow, and maybe some making out. It was a perfect plan.

Except, of course, for Kurloz not opening the door. Cronus happened to be certain that he was home, and equally as certain that neither Mister Makara nor Gamzee, the Makara that was Eridan’s age, weren’t. That was what had made this the _perfect_ time for a little visit, except that every moment Cronus spent standing out in the cold was a moment closer to someone’s return. So he opted for Plan B, and reached into the potted plant growing unruly on the porch railings. His frigid fingers dug in the soil, which was nearly solid and entirely unpleasant, until he found the spare key hanging out about an inch into the pot. 

He unlocked the door and pushed into the house, pausing for a moment to kick off his boots and relish in the warmth that now permeated his skin. Taking a step in, he called out, “Kurloz! Wvhere are you?”

He could hear the sounds of a piano being played, and followed the soft melody into one of the spare rooms in the house, which was pretty much full of all of the random shit the Makaras had accumulated, only to do nothing with. Cronus had been expecting a recording to be playing, so he was surprised to find a handsome black baby grand piano in the foremost corner of the room, and even more surprised by Kurloz sitting at the bench.

“Wvhoa there, chief, I had no idea you wvere so musically inclined.” 

Kurloz’s playing interrupted, and he looked up at Cronus, surprised.

“Yeah, you didn’t hear me at the door, probably because you wvere playing some gorgeous melodies, so I wvent ahead and let myself in.”

Kurloz looked back down the keyboard, and Cronus joined him on the small piano bench, their thighs pressed close together as they filled the tiny seat. With a small smile tugging at his lips, Kurloz flipped a page in his book of sheet music, and began to play anew.

Cronus watched Kurloz’s fingers dance across the keys, enamored by the beauty and grace of his lithe hands as they coaxed the instrument. Of course, Cronus knew a thing or two about music himself, being that he wrote it and played, but there was an entirely different experience between being here, now, watching his boyfriend play, and being holed up in his bedroom playing with the synthesizers and programmed instruments he used on his laptop. 

“Fuck, Kurloz, I had no idea you were so talented,” Cronus commended in awe, after Kurloz finished the piece and was wiping his sweaty palms down on the lap of his pants. Kurloz smiled, and Cronus returned it in kind, even though he was slightly unnerved by the stitches. He doubted he would ever be used to the sight of Kurloz’s lips sewn together, even though he was already more than used to the muteness that came with it. It was something of a shame to Cronus, that he would probably never get to feel those perfect lips around his cock, giving him a good blow; though the stitches were removable, Kurloz was unwilling to take them out for that purpose. 

But now, knowing that Kurloz was so _gifted_ with his fingers, Cronus wasn’t too upset about the mouth situation. Already he could feel the beginnings of an erection stirring in his pants.

“Could you play another one for me?” He asked saccharinely, fluttering his eyelid. Kurloz rolled his eyes and nodded, turning a few more pages and then straightening out his back before he began. Cronus watched Kurloz’s fingers again, strong and capable and elegant all at once. When the temptation became too great to ignore any longer, Cronus palmed at the bulge in his pants openly, hoping perhaps that Kurloz would notice without him having to say a word.

Apparently he did; once the song ended, Kurloz turned to Cronus with merely a raised eyebrow. Cronus laughed awkwardly, and then gestured down. 

“It happens sometimes. You should take it as a compliment.”

Kurloz sighed through his nose. He rapidly signed something that Cronus could not follow, and then resorted to the crude gesture of grabbing Cronus by the back of the head (“Hey, wvatch the hair!!”) and pulling him into his crotch.

“So you wvanna little tit for tat, huh?” 

Kurloz nodded, and Cronus gave a long-suffering sigh. He deftly undid the button on Kurloz’s pants, and reached into the slit in his boxers to grasp his penis. It was still very flaccid, and Cronus gave it a few pumps before he put his lips to the head and engulfed its entire length. 

A shudder escaped from the tiny space between Kurloz’s lips, and it turned Cronus on beyond belief; he loved when he was able to make Kurloz make sounds. Letting the other’s shaft go from his mouth, he used his hands again to work it stiffer, into a proper erection. When Kurloz was properly hard, Cronus smirked up and him, then once again he closed his lips around the head of the shaft, and gave Kurloz a _thorough_ blow job.

“Bleugh, doll, the least you could’vwe done wvas wvarn me it wvas coming,” he complained after he swallowed Kurloz’s tongue. Though he didn’t say anything, of course, Kurloz seemed rather pleased with himself as he went after the zipper holding up Cronus’ jeans. He made quick work of that, and his belt buckle, and then slithered his hand into Cronus’ underwear to pull out his thick cock. Cronus threw his head back with a shudder, and peered from behind half lidded eyes as Kurloz’s long fingers wrapped around the whole of his shaft. Slowly Kurloz started to pump Cronus’ cock, relishing in every small motion of his wrist; it was driving Cronus just a little bit crazy, how slow he was going. But he bit on his lip, knowing that the payoff would be worth it if he let the orgasm build up, as much as he just wanted it _right now_.

Kurloz was grinning deviously, and squeezed a little more tightly as he picked up the pace. His calloused fingertips scratched against Cronus’ sensitive skin in just the right way, that sent all his nerve-endings ablaze. Cronus hissed out in lust, gripped onto the front of Kurloz’s shirt because it was the closest thing by his fingertips. 

He heard a voice tell him, “Come,” and without questioning its origin he heeded the command, spilling his cum onto Kurloz’s wrist with a shout. 

Kurloz pressed his lips to Cronus’ forehead as he worked him all the way through his orgasm, and even though Cronus could feel the stitches, he was not repulsed; rather, the sweet gesture made him grin dopily up at his boyfriend. Without a word, Kurloz wiped his hand on an old shirt off the floor, and then wrapped his arm around Cronus as he resumed playing a soft, loving melody, this time with just one hand.


End file.
